


Louder Than the Crack in the Bell

by aidennestorm



Series: Hamilween [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Amoral Washington, Canon Era, Everyone Wants Hamilton, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Magic Washington, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidennestorm/pseuds/aidennestorm
Summary: Washington finally meets the infamous Alexander Hamilton at the behest of his generals, and the reality is nothing like he expects.





	Louder Than the Crack in the Bell

Burr’s arrival in Washington’s office is uninvited, unwelcome— and completely, utterly _useless._

It’s truly infuriating, though Washington allows only the slightest indication of his disdain to slip free. It’s not Burr’s presumptuous suggestions that leave him bitterly disenchanted; Washington is no stranger to the delicate balances of the service. Strategy and the blunt force of arms, ingratiation and ambition, favors and friends and foes, and the earned wisdom of knowing how to exercise them each to the appropriate purpose.

No… it’s because the man is a sheer _blank._ After years of being able to see people beyond the flesh, the guarded prickle of Burr’s _presence_ — that indescribable thing Washington still has no better name for but can sense, can pull and push and twist as if it were a tangible thing like his hands in the soils of Mount Vernon— is a vexing barrier. One that could be surmounted eventually, despite Burr’s likely unconscious restraint of his energies, but difficult to tolerate when Washington has more promising company expected.

He’s heard the whispers. Impossible not to, when Alexander Hamilton had been the talk of nearly every officers’ meeting for an entire fortnight. _We need him,_ Greene had said, after relaying a list of Hamilton‘s admittedly numerous accomplishments.

_He’s a lawless bastard,_ Lee had argued, all infinite short-sightedness and no finesse. _Young and arrogant. We need men we can control_ —

_We need men who are loyal,_ Washington interrupted, then. _Men who will serve, and gladly._ It was to Knox that he next addressed the most pressing question: _You’d stake our cause on him?_

_I’d stake everything_ in _him,_ Knox returned dryly, a gleam in his eye that Washington and Greene didn’t miss, one that mercifully went unnoticed by Lee in his exasperation. Greene glanced away, lips pressed as if in thought, but Washington felt the invisible laughter emanating from him, the silent agreement.

_He turned you two down,_ Washington reminded him, though he was growing ever more intrigued by the moment. _And you believe I’ll fare differently?_

_If_ you _summon him, Your Excellency, he’ll come._

And _damn_ his generals, Knox and Greene had been right, but they hadn’t mentioned the half of it. Hadn’t warned him about the sheer insanity of the man—barely a man, a foolish, alluring _boy—_ standing before him now, the door still creaking behind him after his energetic entrance. Hadn’t told him about the brilliant dark of Hamilton’s sharp eyes, the clever curve of his mouth, the softness of the hair pulled back into a tight queue, every line of his compact frame at earnest, undivided attention.

But even if they had, they wouldn’t have been able to recognize _this_ — where Burr is nothing but static, Hamilton _sings._

It’s not so much a melody as a resounding ring reverberating in Washington’s skull, under his skin, a mirrored delirium of the boy’s unmet need craving fulfillment. It’s better than a fine Madeira, better than a foxhunt, better than any earthly pleasure Washington has allowed himself to know. His mind is already reaching and his body aches to do the same: to draw Hamilton crushingly close, crack that delicate, fragile shell and bury his hands in such untapped potential.

Hamilton, for all his martial successes, is far too open, far too honest… and beautifully ready to be guided and molded and shaped.

Ready to be _used._

If he were a lesser man, he would be trembling under the onslaught; a mere glimpse of Hamilton could never be enough to satisfy. He _wants,_ almost as much as he wants to win this war. But years of self-governance do not disappoint, and he holds himself carefully stern and still as Hamilton’s questioning stare lingers on him, as if Burr is nowhere in sight.

As if he is not willingly walking into his ruin.

“Your Excellency, you wanted to see me?”

Washington knows unreservedly that he is _not_ a lesser man— he is worthy of such an unexpected boon, and he _will_ claim it.

“Hamilton, come in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween-- be safe and have fun!! :)


End file.
